Conventionally known as a ferromagnetic half-metallic magnet (hereinafter referred to as a half-metallic ferromagnet) are Heusler alloys, perovskite-type manganese oxides, zinc-blend-type CrAs, diluted magnetic semiconductors, etc. Semiconductor materials using electron charges and spins, namely spintronics materials, have been studied in recent years. Spintronics materials include zinc-blend-type CrAs and diluted magnetic semiconductors. Known as a diluted magnetic semiconductor are, for example, (In, Mn)As and (Ga, Mn)As.
In contrast, de Groot et al. pointed out in 1995 the possibility of existence of an antiferromagnetic half-metallic magnet (hereinafter referred to as a half-metallic antiferromagnet) (H. van Leuken and de Groot, Phys. Rev. Lett. 74 (1995) 1171). Thereafter, Picket proposed La2VCuO6 and La2MnVO6 having a double perovskite structure from electronic state calculations (W. Picket, Phys. Rev. Lett. 77 (1996) 3185).
However, the half-metallic antiferromagnet proposed by Picket is a transition metal oxide based intermetallic compound, but not a semiconductor based spintronics material. In fact, no one has manufactured or proposed a half-metallic antiferromagnet as a spintronics material.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an antiferromagnetic half-metallic semiconductor, and a manufacturing method therefor, which is a new antiferromagnetic and half-metallic spintronics material.